The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of bee balm plant, botanically known as Monarda ‘Pink Frosting’, and hereinafter also referred to solely by the cultivar name ‘Pink Frosting’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was selected from seed collected by the hybridizers on Oct. 7, 2009 from an open pollination of Monarda ‘Petite Delight’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,784 at the hybridizing plot of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The male plant was unknown, but may have been any one of several in the breeding field as these plants are frequently insect pollinated. The plant was a single selection initially made in the summer of 2011 from the batch of seeds sown in the fall of 2009. Further selection was completed in the trial beds of the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2013 and the plant was assigned the breeder code of H9-42-52. The plant has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings since in 2013 at the same nursery in the greenhouses in Zeeland, Mich., and the subsequent asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable, true to type and identical to the original selection.
No plants of Monarda ‘Pink Frosting’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, under this or any name, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was sold or disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventors.